Conventionally, a compound-type semiconductor thin film is formed on a substrate for manufacturing a semiconductor light-emitting element. In terms of the need for reduction in light emission wavelength of the semiconductor light-emitting element, there has been a demand for forming such a thin film with high crystallinity and high quality from a material with a large bandgap energy. Further, in a display system, a display device, a solar cell, and a semiconductor light-emitting element, a transparent conductive thin film is used. There has been a demand for forming such a thin film at a low temperature in terms of a problem of heat resistance of a substrate.
On the other hand, such a transparent conductive thin film often contains indium as a constituent element. However, there is a possibility of depletion of indium as resources and thus there has been a demand for a thin film containing no indium.
It has been proposed to use a zinc oxide (ZnO)-based material as a thin film containing no indium. Patent Document 1 discloses a plasma-excited MOCVD (Metal Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition) apparatus as a manufacturing device of a ZnO-based thin film.